


Dancing

by urisarang



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Taking the step forward, letting go of what we have for what we can be.





	

Junsu stares at Yoochun, watching as the man twirls around lost in his dance to music only he can hear. Strong, lithe limbs shift and move flawlessly, an art form in its own but when Yoochun's eyes catch Junsu the smile that lights up his face is more beautiful than the greatest work of art to Junsu. Eyes a light mischievously as the dance subtly changes tempo, slowing down seductively as Yoochun entices Junsu to join. How often they have joked back and forth playing off each others intense sexuality, but what if it wasn't a joke, but an offer? 

Yoochun smirks as Junsu dances his way up to him, but his smile drops when Junsu takes the playful dance a step farther. Junsu rolls his hips against Yoochun's in the motion of sex, eyes locked onto and pulling Yoochun to him. They could stop the dance now, they should, but now without cameras around to capture their touches they let it go farther. Junsu slides his body against Yoochun, slowly making his way down Yoochun's body sure to touch all within reach on his way while never once losing Yoochun's eyes.

A low growl escapes Yoochun at Junsu's heated gaze and he cannot take their play anymore pulling Junsu up and attacking his lips with his own. No more can they be called just friends, neither can hide from the truth of what they feel for each other. They let themselves go past friends and into the realm of more.


End file.
